1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having a fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having a high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed as a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series, such that it can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle or the like.
In addition, a high-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc.
The rechargeable battery may have a case made of metal, etc. When the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery is increased by an abnormal reaction, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that is not prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.